


Shifting Focus

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come as Lube, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Memories of last night's patrol filtered through Tim's mind and he shivered, his thighs parting as he sank lower into position, feeling his body throb over the mere idea of getting what he'd wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team_Abstract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Abstract/gifts).



> A sequel to [Losing Focus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7662676), as they requested. Thank you for loving Losing Focus so much that you wanted more! Happy holidays!  
> Song[s]: "Wicked Games" by The Weeknd
> 
>  **Past** BruJay

Somewhere in the distance church bells chimed, the delicate echo telling the hour and Tim slit his eyes open, shifting around on the unfamiliar bed. The mattress sank under his movements, the memory foam compensating for his restlessness. Tim drew his legs up under himself and rubbed his face against the pillows, breathing out a sigh as he got a whiff of Jason's cologne. 

Memories of last night's patrol filtered through his mind and he shivered, his thighs parting as he sank lower into position, feeling his body _throb_ over the mere idea of getting what he'd wanted. Already half-hard, he hid his grin away in the softness of Jason's pillows, gripped them harder as he gave a slow rock of his hips, cock flexing out hard from his body.

Turning his head, he found Jason watching him, gaze filled with enough desire to rip Tim's soul right from his body. He choked out a moan, a confession freeing itself from his lips without a single plea from Jason. "Thinking about you."

Jason's fingertips trailed over his hip, across his thigh and then away. " _Dreamed_ about you."

Tim eased himself down from the obscene position, curling up on his side and reaching to ghost his hand over Jason's abdomen, not daring to go further down than that without explicit permission. Jason leaned closer and Tim was there in an instant, meeting him for an open-mouthed kiss that he wasn't quite sure how he'd known was coming. 

Everything in him fought against instinct. He wanted to slide over Jason, settle across his lap, wanted to _rut_ him desperately until he came. Instead, he trembled and flexed his fingers on Jason's abdomen, drew a thin little whine from his throat as his hips jerked.

Jason's hand covered Tim's own, pushed it further down his abdomen, right to the start of the tangle of curls and then came to rest on Tim's bicep instead. 

Tim pulled away from Jason's mouth, watching him, knowing he looked half-crazed in how badly he wanted him right then. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Jason's fingers danced over his shoulder and then across his collarbone, slipping up and over his throat before his thumb brushed against Tim's mouth. "Whatever you want to do to me, I want you to do it, and whatever you want me to do, I want you to ask for."

Arousal slammed through Tim quicker than he'd expected, leaving him shuddering so hard his body actually shook from it. He could feel the little rush of pre-cum that beaded at the tip of his cock and his hips flexed out of instinct alone. Sliding his tongue over his lips, he reached to push the covers back and then curled his fingers around Jason's length, starting a slow stroke as he maneuvered himself so that he was between Jason's legs, hunched over him, mouth so close to his shaft. "Tell me about Bruce."

He didn't give Jason time to think about it, just leaned down and took him into his mouth, tongue sliding over his shaft, swirling around the head on each upward movement, every downward motion taking more and more of Jason's length into his mouth.

"He's the only person I've ever let take me." Jason's voice cracked slightly as Tim pushed down particularly far on his cock. "H-he... ah..." Jason's hand came to his hair, held him down on his cock as he gave a little aborted thrust and then let him go, flopping back. "He made me feel so good. When all I could feel was pain and anger, B made me feel _something else_."

Jason reached to push at Tim's head again, arching up into his mouth and then releasing him, Tim going back to bobbing quickly over his length. "B was so _careful_ to start with. Made sure I was comfortable and that he wasn't going to _really_ hurt me." Jason's body arched as Tim pushed down far enough he should have been gagging on his cock. "When B _took me_ , it was merciless. Hard and _brutal_."

Reaching down, Jason ghosted his hands over his own hips. "I was laid out, just - ah - like this. His hands on my hips while he took what _he_ needed from me. The first time was _hatred_." 

Jason's hips rolled and Tim grasped them, wrapping his fingers over Jason's own and holding them tight as he shoved his mouth down over Jason's cock. 

"The second time was affection and fear. Fear of losing me again, affection for all that he'd never given me before, all that he never would again. The second time was _agony_." Jason's voice wavered then, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back. "Like I was his lover and he needed me to even _breathe_."

Tim pulled up off of Jason's cock, licking the tip and then moving, shifting himself up and over Jason's body, straddling his hips and easing his own cock down alongside Jason's, starting to move his hips at a quick pace. "Come back to _me_ , Jason."

Jason's fingers flexed and then he was reaching up, drawing Tim down and kissing him hard and _desperate_.

Tim rolled his hips, his cock sliding alongside Jason's own, leaving him straining, _wanting_ for so much more. His thighs squeezed at Jason's own, his movements growing jerky and quick. Already, he could feel his orgasm building up. 

"Tim." The pitch of Jason's voice left Tim shivering and the way he grabbed hold of his ass and squeezed had him moving until Jason's cock pushed up behind his balls, slid up along his cleft. 

Reaching back, Tim pressed his hand to the other side of Jason's cock and began to jerk his hips, rubbing himself frantically against Jason's length, stimulating every single nerve ending that wanted it, his cockhead dragging against Jason's abdomen as he moved, smearing pre-cum everywhere.

Jason groaned, his hips arching, flexing and _jerking_ a few times. Tim could feel the way Jason's cock flexed, the way his tenseness changed and he _knew_ Jason's orgasm was coming. He rubbed quicker, crying out as Jason's hand slid between them, grasping his balls and holding on as they rocked with one another, Jason trembling from how he was holding back.

"Need to feel it, _please_ ," Tim breathed out. A second later he was rewarded, Jason's hips lifting from the bed, a moan breaking free from his throat, and then his cock was pulsing, throbbing right there, _right against his hole_ , and Tim was rubbing quick and _hard_ , using Jason's cum as lubricant for him to move faster, rub quicker. 

His knees dug into the bed, his back ached, and his own cock throbbed with the need to release. Jason's fingers tightened and Tim nearly _howled_ with how good it all felt. His thumb pushed the head of Jason's cock tighter against his hole and he allowed himself to pretend he was fucking himself on Jason as his thumb slid in instead. He whined and pushed back on himself and Jason until he was losing it, thighs trembling, head swimming, his cock spurting thick splashes of cum all over Jason's abdomen.

Jason's hand slid up over his cock, stroking him through it and Tim felt _helpless_ , floating on a bliss that he hadn't quite expected. 

When he'd had enough, Tim pushed Jason's hand away, eased himself down over Jason and bowed his head, closing his eyes and _resting_.

Jason's hands caressed his hips, held on so gently it ached.

Tim tipped his head up, smiling as he met Jason's gaze. Some things were circumstance, some things were on purpose, and yet others existed for little reason at all, and Tim would be damned if he could figure out which one applied to them. What he did know was that he wasn't about to give it up. 

Jason's hands moved and their fingers twined with one another, Jason bringing his hand up to lightly kiss his wrist, and Tim felt himself _ease_ in a way he hadn't in so very _very_ long. Whatever this was, whatever they were, Tim was behind it a hundred and ten percent, and really... who could blame him?


End file.
